


Suck On My Fingertips

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all I feel like doing is writing some mindless porn. So here it is. Title based on the song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4fyk5IThAs">something to do with my hands</a> because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck On My Fingertips

He knows they shouldn’t be doing this, God doesn’t Billy know. His parents might come home any second now and get a full view of him lying on the couch beneath Teddy who’s sucking his cock like a fucking professional.

Billy hadn’t even told his parents he’s gay yet and he’s fully aware that his parents catching their son having gay sex was probably not the best way to find out he’s gay in the first place, but Teddy, _sweet Jesus Teddy_ is licking him from the base to the top, and back down again in such a slow, delicious place.

He’s like a demon, torturing Billy until he’s whimpering and begging shamelessly for more, for anything else _just please Teddy I can’t._ His voice is broken and he knows his skin is tinged completely red by now but it isn’t humanly possible to feel embarrassed when your amazingly hot boyfriend is giving you head. It just isn’t.

Just as he’s about to come Teddy stops right in his tracks, leaving Billy glaring at him until he realizes what Teddy’s searching for and _dammit couldn’t they have started that earlier_? He’s going to take forever to open himself up until he can fully take Teddy.

But knowing Teddy as Billy did he also knew he had planned for this. He had sucked and licked Billy’s cock until he was about to come just to painfully stop and make him wait and beg for more all over again.

If Billy didn’t love Teddy so much he’d probably hate him.

“ ** _Hurry the fuck up Teddy_**.” He tries to sound as assertive and dominate as possible, but Teddy only chuckles and spreads Billy’s legs farther open.

Teddy even has the nerve to look genuinely amused by Billy’s words, opening Billy even more slowly than he usually does. His cock his hard and flushed where it stands against Billy’s skin, but Teddy continues to ignore it as he adds one finger at a time and makes Billy squirm under him.

Only when Billy’s rocking himself against Teddy’s fingers, begging and talking like a complete slut does Teddy enter him, and Billy takes every inch of him until Teddy’s fully inside him and there are tiny white spots beneath his eyes.

He comes a bit embarrassingly in the two simple thrusts, but Billy is actually amazed at how he lasted so long when he had been hard for endless minutes now. Teddy continues to shove inside him, with not too much strength but not too little either until he’s coming too.

The best part about having sex with Teddy is definitely the moment when he comes, when he loses all control and he’s standing above Billy with his head throw back and his mouth hanging slightly open. He looks beautiful like that.

They mumble I love you too each other just like they always do, and Billy is incredibly glad for his magic as he cleans the stains on the couch with a couple of whispered words.


End file.
